Broken Bones
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe's broken arm reminds Donny of a time when one of his brothers broke his arm. Told from Donny's point of view.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Broken Bones**

Twelve year old Chloe Calls and I were working in the lab. Since Chloe had a broken arm, I had given her the easy tasks.

The two of us had picked out a Christmas tree last month which seemed perfect. However, the tree decided it wanted revenge for being decorated and ended up throwing Chloe against the wall which resulted in her arm getting broken.

"How's your arm feeling?" I inquired.

"It hurts a bit but other than that, fine," Chloe replied.

"Did you take your pain medication?"

"I did a couple hours ago."

"Why don't you rest on the cot for a bit?" I suggested.

"Good idea," Chloe agreed and then got on the cot and laid down.

"You want to hear about the time Mikey broke his arm?"

"When was this?"

"My brothers and I were about your age."

"I want to hear about it."

* * *

FLASHBACK:

When we were twelve years old, we were sparring in the dojo while Splinter was watching. We were trying to master our weapons.

Mikey did a flip with his nunchucks, lost focus, fell, and landed on his arm. He screamed and then broke down completely.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter said in alarm, rushing over to Mikey.

I also rushed over to Mikey. My brother was holding his arm and had the floodgates in full force.

"Mikey, let me see your arm," I said gently. Mikey gingerly held out his arm and I looked it over while being as gentle as I could. "Looks like your arm is broken. We'll have to take care of it in my lab."

Mikey looked up at me and nodded. The two of us walked out of the dojo with Splinter, Leo, and Raph following.

* * *

In the lab, I had Mikey sit on the cot while I quickly searched for a cast. Eventually, I found one and put it on the cot.

"Will I have to wear that?" Mikey asked.

"After I set your arm, you will have to keep the cast on for eight weeks," I instructed.

"How bad is it going to hurt?"

"Pretty bad so focus on me."

Mikey kept his eyes on my face as I set his arm. I was trying to stay focused as he was screaming. After setting his arm, I put the cast on. Then I turned away from Mikey, closed my eyes, and starting taking deep breaths to calm myself.

A few moments later, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Mikey looking at me with concern.

"You all right?" Mikey asked with concern.

"I will be but I can't stand seeing any of my family hurt," I replied, my voice breaking.

"It's all part of being a ninja."

"Understandable but it still bothers me."

Mikey wrapped his good arm around me. I wrapped my arms around him, grateful for the comfort.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Was that your first time setting a broken bone?" Chloe inquired.

I nodded and then said, "The interesting part is that Mikey broke his arm and he ends up comforting me."

"He does have a good heart."

"True."

"Will you be all right if I take a nap?"

"I'll be fine."

Chloe slowly drifted off to sleep. I covered her with a blanket and went back to my computer to work.

* * *

Later, my brothers and I were training in the dojo. Leo was having us work on katas.

"How's Chloe's arm doing?" Raph asked.

"Other than it hurting, fine," I replied. "She's currently sleeping on the cot in my lab."

"Luckily Chloe's home schooled or she would have to explain how she broke her arm," Mikey said.

"She can just say it had to do with a tree," Leo said. "Which it did."

"Has she been taking her pain medication?" Raph inquired.

"She has," I confirmed.

"Maybe you should check on her," Mikey suggested.

"Mikey has a point," Leo said. "Go check on her, Donny."

"I will," I said and then left the dojo.

* * *

I decided to work on some computer programs since Chloe was still sleeping. Several minutes later, I decided to take a break and saw that Chloe was waking up.

"Need some help?" Chloe asked.

"If you're up to it," I replied.

"My arm still hurts but it's not as bad as earlier."

"There's some items that need fixing if you feel up to it."

Chloe started working on the broken items while I worked on computer programming. The two of us chatted happily while we worked.

* * *

Mikey and I were in my bedroom sharing a pizza and chatting. Leo and Raph were practicing in the dojo and Chloe had just gone to bed.

"Thanks for agreeing to a sleepover," I said.

"No problem," Mikey said with a grin and then took a bite of pizza.

"Remember when we were twelve and you broke your arm?"

"I remember it hurt and you seemed upset so I held you for a bit."

"I talked to Chloe about it earlier."

"That's fine with me."

"Want to do anything else?" I asked.

"Just hanging out with you is enough for now," Mikey said with a grin.

Mikey and I wrapped our arms around each other and squeezed tightly. Then we released each other and went back to eating the pizza while chatting happily.

* * *

A little later, Mikey and I were in Mikey's bed. We were snuggled up together and covered with a heavy blanket.

"Thanks for having the sleepover in here," I said gratefully.

"No problem," Mikey said.

"Night, Mikey."

"Night, Donny."

Mikey and I wrapped our arms around each other and squeezed tightly. Then we released each other and drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
